


Flower Language

by ninian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninian/pseuds/ninian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And no matter what the future holds, I'll cherish every moment." 30 Day OTP challenge featuring Robin/Lucina. Ratings, themes and word count will vary. Robin/Lucina, minor background shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Holding hands
> 
> Despite being fearless and fierce in battle, Lucina was still shy about holding Robin's hand.

Despite being fearless and fierce in battle, Lucina was still shy about holding Robin's hand.

At least when they were in public she was. When they were alone, she had no problem slipping out of her gloves and holding his bare hand. When they were with others, the princess's face would quickly fade to a pretty shade of red as her shaky fingers gripped loosely around his hand.

It was probably due to the fact that she'd never been courted before. For some reason, she had trouble showing her affection publicly. Probably because every time she threw her arms around her fiancé, she could hear giggling from both Cynthia and Inigo.

As for Robin, he finds this amusing. Seeing this side of Lucina was rare, her fidgeting and looking away from him. He loves seeing all sides of her to be honest, but this was a change from her usual personality.

His grip around her hand tightens a bit as he lifts is up, earning a confused look and a head tilt from the lord. He gave her a sly look once her hand was close to his face, and she felt his lips press against the back of her hand.

For the rest of the trip, her face was incredibly red as she grips on his hand. She was thanking Naga that Inigo and Cynthia weren't with them or she may have died of embarrassment right there.

The tactician laughs lovingly as he swings their hands gently, reaching to press a kiss to the top of her head.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere
> 
> "Married, huh?" He commented as he rubbed her back. "I never thought this would happen so quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to upload this here.

He was tired.

Another long day had finally ended and he was ready to head back to his tent. Their tent, he kept reminding himself. After he exchanged vows with Lucina, Chrom allowed Robin to share a tent with her.

( "However, if I catch you two getting too familiar with each other, I'll have your head," Chrom said with a smile that made the tactician shiver with fear. )

It was still funny to think that they were living together. It wasn't really living together, but sharing a bed was kind of a start. It took some time to get used to, especially with Lucina taking after her father - From what Olivia had told Robin, Chrom clung to her in his sleep and it looked like Lucina was the same way.

Not that he minded that. She was rather soft and warm. It helped him when he tossed and turned.

Robin peeked in and scanned the area before settling his eyes on Lucina, who had sat up when she heard him enter. "Sorry," he began as he walked in, slipping out of his boots, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I kind of dozed off." Lucina answered with a smile, patting the spot next to her. He climbed in, wrapping his arms around her. "I was waiting for you."

He said nothing and pressed his body against her's lightly. She responded with entwining their fingers together, and he took the moment to admire the engagement ring on her finger.

"Married, huh?" He commented as he rubbed her back. "I never thought this would happen so quickly." Honestly, Lucina could have said the same thing. Neither of them minded, though. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she looked up at the tactician.

"I'm glad. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

He couldn't help but smile at her words as he continued to hold her. His lips trailed down her neck and he pressed them against her delicate skin. She snuggled closer and nuzzled against her lover. She took in his scent, a content sigh leaving her lips.

"I love you," she whispered. He did not respond with words, but his lips met her's and he answered with a loving kiss as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. Being close like this was something they both wanted, sharing body heat with each other.

They dreamed of a future like this.

For once, their dreams were not shrouded in darkness and despair. For once, their dreams were about love and warmth.


	3. Playing a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Playing a game
> 
> The tactician just sat there with a smug expression; all those games with Virion really did pay off. Or he just took advantage of the fact that Lucina is absolutely terrible at chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! I don't know anything about chess by the way.

"Alright, so I'll move my place here..."

"Checkmate."

"H-Huh?!" Lucina squinted at the board and looked up at Robin before looking back down at the board. The tactician just sat there with a smug expression; all those games with Virion really did pay off.

Or he just took advantage of the fact that Lucina is absolutely terrible at chess.

The princess pouted - which was an odd sight to see - and moved the pieces back to their rightful place. "I want to play again. This time, I know I'll win." She made her first move, moving one of her pieces forward.

That's what he said against Virion as well. "Ok, Princess, we'll see." He knew that nickname embarrassed her. Lucina's cheeks heated up, turning a lovely shade of red.

"I told you not to call me that." She mumbled. Robin laughed softly, leaning forward. He moved a piece forward.

"I can't," he chuckled, "because you are a princess." The male pressed his lips against her's, letting them linger for a quick moment. " _My_ princess.”

Lucina smiled at him. She really liked hearing that from him. It made her heart flutter just a bit. "Does that make you my prince then?" She teased and moved another piece. Even she had to tease him back. Robin sat there thoughtfully, looking at the board.

"I don't think I'm fit to be a prince," he said as he held up the Knight, "more like a knight. I think it fits better." He grabbed one of her hands, kissing the back of it. Lucina laughed lightly, forgetting about the game that was going on.

Which, she would regret instantly.

"Checkmate."

"H-Hey, wait! You cheated! I call a rematch."

Robin stood up from his seat, "Sorry, Princess, no rematches. I won fair and square." He quickly walked away, with Lucina chasing after him, going on and on about how he was a cheater.

"Some knight you are," she mumbled. The tactician grabbed her hand gently, still laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ knight," he retorted back. Lucina tapped her chin in thought, sighing with a smile as she entwined their fingers.

"Yes, yes you are." And, she wouldn’t choose anyone else to be her knight.


	4. On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: On a date
> 
> "I'm really glad you're here with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a good drabble. Maybe you'll like it more than me.

It was Robin who suggested they take the day off from training. As always, Lucina tried to argue that they needed to get their daily dose of training, but her fiancé refused to listen to her nonsense.

"Please, Lucina, you and I need a day off. I promise tomorrow, I won't slack off."

She sighed, "Alright, fine. You win. We'll take the day off." Lucina pointed her finger at him. "I won't go easy on you tomorrow, though." The male simply grinned at her words, reaching over to give her a kiss.

"You won't regret it, I promise."

\--

Robin didn't really plan anything fancy for their date, and Lucina wasn't really surprised or disappointed. He wanted a quiet day for the two of them. No shepherds, no Risen, nothing.

Just them.

They spend the first part of their date at a small cafe in the nearby village. Lucina's eyes lit up when the cake she ordered was place in front of her, looking confused when Robin laughed gently.

As they enjoy the sweets placed in front of them, he can't help but stare at her. Even though she protested about taking the day off, this is what she wanted. She wanted a normal life, where she went on dates with the person she loves, where there was no fighting and she could enjoy life.

He wanted to give her this life. He wanted to be a part of it as well.

Lucina looked up from her tea cup, only to find Robin staring at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried tone. The male, realizing he was caught in a trance, quickly shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing,” he responded as he took her hands in his. “I'm really glad you're here with me."

\---

When the sun started to set, the two decided to walk around the beach.

There was a gentle wind blowing around them, and Lucina pushed her hair behind her ears as she admired the scenery. Robin stood next to her in silence, glancing at her. A smile was on her face as she turned towards him.

"Thank you for convincing me to take the day off," she said. "I like these days, where we can enjoy each other's company.

The tactician picked up a nearby stick, leaning over to draw in the sand. He considered her words for a moment, and after a bit a smile formed on his face. "I'm glad. Seeing you relaxed is something I love."

The female lord looked around, spotting a seashell nearby. Quickly, she went to pick it up and showed it to Robin. "Something we can remember this day by," she giggled.

Robin placed the stick down as she wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her hair. Lucina continued to smile as her grip on him tightened.

"I love you," he whispered gently. "Don't forget that."

She said nothing at first, looking up at him with a wider smile. "I love you too, Robin." There was a small pause as she turned around to look at the horizon, her back pressing against his front.

The sky was laced with colour, blending together over the sunset. It was the sky she and the others were fighting for. Looking up at him, she continued to speak.

"I was wondering what else was missing from my life," she whispered. "I had everything here - my parents, my brother, and all my friends. But then I started to realize what my life was missing."

"Oh?" He had a playful look on his face. He rested his chin against the top of her head gently. "And what was missing?"

"You, of course," she giggled. “But now I have you here, and I won’t let you go.”

Her words made him smile. He spun her around, taking her in his arms again as he pressed his lips against her's. He probably would have deepened it, but something was amiss.

He felt like they were being watched.

Lucina noticed his slight distress. "What's wrong?"

"I think someone is spying on us," he whispered to her. Secretly, Robin picked a rock up and when the time was right, he flung it over the brick wall that was nearby.

"Ow!"

The figure stood up and instantly, both Lucina and Robin's face paled once they realized who it was.

"Chrom?!"

"Father?!"

Chrom rubbed his head, glaring at Robin. He looked over at his daughter and sighed, bending down to nudge someone. In an instant, both Olivia stood up. The dancer had a slight blush on her face, embarrassed that she was spying on her daughter and her lover.

If it was possible, Lucina's face paled even more. "M-Mother was in on this too?!" Cerulean eyes glanced back at Chrom. "But why?!"

"I-It was Chrom's idea..." Olivia mumbled as she looked down at her feet. Chrom blushed slightly, scratching his cheek. At first, Robin couldn't help but be a bit angry at Chrom, but he considered the situation. No matter what, Lucina was his daughter. He had every right to be worried.

"You know I won't hurt her," the tactician started to say. Chrom held his hand up to stop his speech.

"I know you won't. I can see that now. You make her extremely happy." The leader said with a smile, giving his friend a nod of approval. His wife giggled and tried to hide it with her hand.

"You do! Every time we go shopping, she never stops talking about you."

"M-Mother!" Lucina stammered, trying to keep her mother quiet. Glancing at his fiancé, Robin tried to hide his own laughter but failed miserably, which ended up with Lucina nudging him.

"You have my full approval, Robin, but--"

"But if I hurt your daughter, you'll bury me alive. I heard this before." Robin rolled his eyes lightly but grinned at his friend. Chrom smirked, patting him on the back.

"You're a good man, Robin. Now, let's get back to camp. It's getting dark." He grabbed Olivia's hand gently, leading her away from the two. As they watched them leave, they couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"I feel as though your dad will kill me one day," Robin admitted as he scratched the back of his head. Lucina laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around his arm, pressing against it lightly.

"Don't worry, he does trust you. After all, my parents are right; you do make me happy." With that said, she pressed her lips against his. Robin returned the kiss; his fingers ran through her cerulean locks as the kiss deepened between the two.

"I told you not to get too familiar with my daughter!" Chrom's voice broke through and the two quickly released each other. They gave each other a quick glance before bursting out into laughter.

The day turned out to be a success after all, Robin decided as he watched Lucina wipe the tears from her eyes as she calmed down. He extended his hand towards her with a smile. "We better get going."

"Right," she said, grabbing his hand.

Entwining their fingers, they quickly chased after Chrom and Olivia, laughing all the way.


End file.
